1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more specifically, to a portable electronic device with a support function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a portable electronic device is widely used in daily life, such as a notebook. Since the portable electronic device is convenient for a user to carry, the portable electronic device has gradually replaced a desktop computer to be a major platform for digital operations (e.g. paperwork processing or internet browsing).
Judging from a notebook's outer appearance, the notebook is composed of upper and lower covers which can be folded or expanded relatively, a liquid crystal display panel disposed on the upper cover for displaying images, and a keyboard disposed on the lower cover for input operations. Accordingly, it is convenient for a user to open the upper cover to operate the notebook or fold the upper cover upon the lower cover to carry the notebook. However, since the prior art only utilizes a glass cover of the liquid crystal display panel and rubber pads attached around the keyboard to absorb impact received by the notebook in a folded state (at this time, the upper cover is folded upon the lower cover), the glass cover may be broken easily due to excessive impact. The aforesaid condition may cause leakage of liquid crystal in the liquid crystal display panel so as to damage the notebook seriously.